Players
What you are as a soldier, and can choose a name, class, and more! Choose Your Categories In the beginning, you can set up your character. Pick a name, then a Faction, and then a Class. Make sure to sign in or register an account, otherwise, you will not be able to access the character anymore. Pursue with this character to gain fame, become a high level and reach the leaderboard. Choosing a Name Your character originally can take any name they wish that can be entered into the name box provided when you create a character. At level ten in the game, a player has the option to form a permanent and unique name. This would not be able to be changed and stays as the part of a character's identity forever. Choosing a Class There are four choices of classes in the game you can choose. Classes are permanent and cannot be switched, as multiclassing cannot be coded in by the developers yet. This is the first prompt when you create a character and the options are shown by their symbols - the bow for the Archer, the staff for the Mage, the hammer for the Shaman, and the sword for the Warrior. Click on one to choose it and the box will become brighter. Select it to move on. Choosing a Faction The second prompt in creating a character is to choose its faction. You have two choices and nothing in-game besides PvP will be affected by your choice. Choose from the Vanguard or Bloodlust factions. If you wish to battle a rival, choose a faction different than that of the rival's. If you want to join a friend's clan later or just like the way the icon and color looks (Vanguard clans and players are lit up blue on the leaderboards, red for the Bloodlust), choosing that faction is what you wish. No other perks are given and no biases would be made for or against the factions. Playing the Game A player is a sentient character, the only form of entity that is not coded in or an AI. Some players are mistaken for AIs, which are player-like characters that have developed code different than that of regular monsters. A player can perform many actions with the many different controls a character uses to move and battle. * The WSAD keys move your player forward, backward, left, and right respectively. The up arrow key also moves a player forward as well as the backward arrow that moves a player backward. * Turn your character with the left and right arrow keys. * Clicking and dragging turns the camera. You can drag items from your Inventory panel to a trash can icon to remove them. You can click and drag sliders in the settings option to change settings like resolution, grass amounts in the game, and even to change the quality of in-game shadows. * Scrolling can make the frame of the game larger or smaller. * The 1234 keys trigger different skills depending on your class. * Click on entities to target them. Clicking on items on the ground close to you can make you pick them up. You can select options by clicking. * Enter is used to chat. * Right click on traders or items to sell them to the local vendor. Other important parts about playing a player is to know a few important entities and groups. Entities from Protective NPCs like Kings/Leaders, Wardens, and Traders are important. Knowing the top players and clans on the leaderboards are helpful. Knowing who the GMs (developers and game masters) are also important. These people have power to moderate the conduct and behavior of players in the game. Category:Hordes.io Category:Players